


Введение в краткий курс эффективного обучения...

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дину хочется раскрутить Сэма на то, что тот еще не делал. И он выбирает для этого необычный способ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Введение в краткий курс эффективного обучения...

Пока Дин возится с пультом, Сэм без конца ерзает на диване и вздыхает, будто уселся на острую колющуюся пружину.   
В момент, когда кассета, перемотавшись, щелкает в видеомагнитофоне, терпение Сэма обрывается надрезанной нитью, и он порывается встать, но тяжелая рука, ложащаяся ему на плечо, властно припечатывает обратно.   
\- Только попробуй сбежать.  
Дин вдавливает кнопку на пульте, и экран телевизора зажигается картинкой.   
\- Боже, Дин, это… странно, - избегая поднимать глаза, изрекает осуждающим тоном Сэм. – Ты, действительно, считаешь, что смотреть порнуху вдвоем - это хорошая идея? Это же не программа на канале "Дискавери".   
Дин привычным жестом обнимает Сэма за шею, и притягивая к себе ближе, склоняясь у того над самым ухом, горячо шепчет:  
\- Много ты знаешь о назначении порнухи. С чего ты вообще взял такое, а, Сэмми?   
Сэм облизывает сухие губы и упрямо, не собираясь отступать, говорит:   
\- Все равно, изврат какой-то!  
В ответ Дин издевательски цокает языком:  
\- У тебя необычное представление об изврате, не находишь, братишка? То есть, совместный просмотр порно куда страннее, чем засовывать руки друг другу в штаны?  
Сэм тупится и моментально становится цветом, как перезревшая вишня. Это со стороны Дина явный удар под дых, запрещенный прием, несмешная шутка – в свете всех событий, вот совсем не смешная…  
\- Придурок! – толкает он Дина локтем в бок, и отодвигается.  
Порно по телевизору Сэма не особо увлекает, особенно когда рядом Дин. Просто, все картинки, звуки и действия на экране теряют всякий смысл и привлекательность, так как придумать что-то, что будет будоражить его больше, чем Дин, уже сложно. Но Дину это вряд ли объяснишь, если он решил посмотреть порнуху вместе с Сэмом, значит, он это сделает, даже если за окном разверзнутся небеса и извергнут потоп.   
Именно поэтому Сэм и остается, наблюдая, преимущественно, не за грудастой блондинкой, которая, размазывая по лицу тушь и помаду, с нечеловеческим энтузиазмом заглатывает огромных размеров ствол, а за Дином.   
Ему, в отличие от Сэма, вся эта сцена очень даже нравится, и где-то на четверти фильма он растекается по дивану, съезжает в самый низ, расставляет пошире ноги, подгребает к себе пунцового Сэма.   
Дин трет через джинсы исключительных размеров бугор, а потом переключается на Сэма - кладет руку ему между ног и мнет.   
\- Черт, Сэм, - говорит он не без издевки. – Ты фригидный, что ли? У тебя реакция, будто мы мультики про Микки Мауса смотрим.  
\- У меня не встает на силиконовых телок, - брюзгливо замечает Сэм, сжимая колени, когда Дин особо сильно стискивает пальцы.   
\- А у меня все прекрасно!  
Голос Дина густо наливается хрипотцой, пальцы в нетерпении подрагивают, и от него уже ощутимо пахнет острым желанием, которое Сэм научился различать очень явственно.   
\- Поздравляю, извращенец. Если ты считаешь, что тебе необходимо смотреть порно, прежде чем возбудиться… к врачу обращаться не пробовал?  
\- Зачем мне врач, когда есть ты?  
Девица с виртуозностью мастера продолжает свою работу, определенно зная в этом толк: мелодично выстанывает даже с членом, по самое основание въехавшим в глотку, с сочным звуком выпускает изо рта и навинчивается снова. Похоже, она собирается сосать до конца фильма, так как ничего кроме этого ее просто не интересует.  
Дин одной рукой вытягивает из петли болт на поясе своих джинсов, дергает молнию, а второй задирает Сэму футболку и ведет кончиками пальцев по спине вверх, заставляя его взволнованно сопеть и выгибаться.  
В ответ Сэм мажет скользящим поцелуем Дину по подбородку, возится, порываясь забраться к нему на колени – так будет очень удобно, можно, наконец, оказаться спиной к отвлекающему телевизору. Но Дин его останавливает, опускает многозначительный взгляд себе между ног, который Сэм понимает без слов.  
Он тянет руку, привычно обнимает пальцами член. У его движений несколько неровный, чересчур поспешный ритм – с Дином Сэм делает это так же, как привык себе.   
Правда, сейчас Дину, кажется, хочется совсем не этого. И пока Сэм своей излишней напористостью не довел все до логического конца, он останавливает его, хватая за тонкое запястье.  
\- Не-а, стой.   
Сэм замирает, и смотрит удивленно, будто не понимает. Нижняя губа выпячивается и вздрагивает, как это бывает в моменты обиды.   
\- Сухо очень, – то ли спрашивая, то ли извиняясь, говорит он и подносит руку к лицу.   
Сэм лижет раскрытую ладонь, шустро водя несколько раз по ней языком, не замечая, как Дин, следя за этим, тяжело сглатывает.   
Сэму не терпится снова коснуться Дина, исправить свою оплошность, он тянется к оставленному без внимания члену, но Дин говорит:  
\- Нет, Сэмми. Не рукой.   
Сэм не успевает распахнуть глаза в изумлении, потому что Дин надавливает ему на затылок, не оставляя никаких сомнений в своих желаниях и намерениях. В знак протеста Сэм дрыгает ногой, но едва не впечатывается лицом Дину в пах, зависая, цепляясь взглядом за грузно покачивающийся прямо у него перед носом член.  
\- Пососи, Сэм, - просит Дин, приподнимая бедра.   
А вот об этом Дин еще ни разу не просил. А сам Сэм не решался.   
На самом деле, все, что они делают с недавнего времени – это тискаются, как полоумные идиоты и до вывихнутых запястий дрочат друг другу в темноте. Ну и иногда не в темноте. И это что-то невообразимое, надо признать. Это все, вроде как, странно. Но каждый раз хочется еще и больше. Не удивительно, что тело Сэма реагирует на умелую руку Дина так же, как на свою собственную.   
Что Дину хочется большего – тоже понятно. Сэму, надо признать, тоже мало только мокрых поцелуев и рук. Но, ни один из них об этом никогда не заговаривал. Сэм даже не думал раньше, что так – ртом – тоже позволено.  
Хотя сам Дин вылизывал его с ног до головы, заставляя извиваться и скручивать в жгут под ними простынь, доводя до алых кругов перед глазами. Как девчонку.  
А еще пару раз он проталкивал в Сэма палец: первый – очень-очень осторожно и не до конца, будто опасаясь, что Сэм пойдет на попятную. С любопытством водил в жаркой тесноте, пока тот, уткнувшись ему в плечо, сбито дышал и кусал губы до крови. Второй – уже не осторожничая, чувствуя, как Сэма лихорадит и трясет, толкался сильно ритмично, загоняя палец по самое основание, пропихивая второй. И Сэм тогда сам не успел понять, как от всего этого самым постыдным образом кончил – прямо на диновых пальцах, корчась и голося. А когда плотная вязкая волна оргазма отхлынула, не смог сдержать внезапных рыданий – то ли от страха, то ли от стыда, то ли от осознания чего-то еще.   
После этого Дин свои попытки трогать его там прекратил, решив, наверное, что пока еще не время…   
Из всего получалось, что лениво тереться друг о друга и возиться на жестких измятых мотельных покрывалах на данном этапе всего с ними приключившегося самый щадящий и оптимальный вариант.  
Вопрос только в том, что у каждого витка спирали есть оборот, где он должен перейти в новый цикл, подняться выше, либо оборваться навсегда. А это значит, что надо или что-то делать, или останавливаться.   
Сэма прошивает волной мурашек и опасно перехватывает дыхание.   
\- Эй, я тебе не какая-то официантка из бара, - делая оскорбленную мину, говорит он, и пробует стряхнуть ладонь Дина со своего затылка.   
\- Конечно, нет, – соглашается Дин, и нетерпеливо покачивает членом. – Ты лучше. Ну, Сэм… пожалуйста.  
Он съезжает рукой вниз, Сэму на шею, ведет большим пальцем у того за ухом, одобрительно поглаживая.   
\- Давай, Сэм. Просто открой рот.  
"Открой рот, Сэм", "не капризничай, Сэм", "давай еще ложку" - говорил когда-то очень давно ему Дин. Но Сэм слишком хорошо и отчетливо это помнит, и это делает всю ситуацию еще более странной – раньше Дин кормил Сэма с ложки, придумывая разные уловки, чтобы тот не ныл, а покорно открывал рот навстречу каше. А сейчас они делают то, что ну никак не назовешь детскими забавами… но, Дин по-прежнему командует и ведет себя так, будто Сэму все еще три.  
\- Ну, - просит Дин, и аж весь заходится дрожью.  
И Сэм, скашивая глаза, назло Диновым словам, еще плотнее сжимает губы, демонстрируя свою непреклонность.   
\- Дин, я не буду брать его в рот.   
\- Это просто член.  
\- Вот поэтому и не буду.  
\- Ты его трогал много раз.  
\- Рукой, Дин.  
\- Когда-то надо начинать осваивать новые горизонты.   
Сэм фыркает.   
\- Ты стесняешься, что ли? Я могу не смотреть, закрою глаза и все, - обещает Дин.  
Но и это не помогает. Сэм даже рта не раскрывает, будто боится, что стоит ему хоть на мгновение разжать губы, как ему тут же затолкают туда член.  
Чуваку в телевизоре везет куда больше, чем Дину – тот, ревя, как раненный буйвол, кончает блондинке прямо на лицо, на влажные яркие и распухшие губы, собирает членом сперму, и снова заталкивает его в призывно приоткрытый рот.   
Дин бросает мимолетный взгляд на экран, и обиженно шмыгает носом – вся подготовка псу под хвост. "Наглядно-обучающий" материал Сэму не пошел на пользу.   
\- Твою мать, Сэм, ты капризничаешь как тупая девственница. Но даже те так себя не ведут, когда предоставляется шанс взять в рот.  
Сэм хмурится и пытается представить, угадать, сколько у Дина было девственниц, которым он тыкал в лицо членом, и которые с охотой покорно его брали.   
На самом деле, Дину хреново – стояк нешуточный, и Сэм ощущает себя виноватым.  
\- Я и рукой могу, - спешит он реабилитироваться.  
\- Нет, надо пососать, - упрямо говорит Дин.  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- Сэм, - Дин утыкается носом Сэму во влажный висок. – Я просто очень хочу твои губы и рот, и язык. Подыхаю, как хочу. Не могу больше. Правда. У меня крыша едет от одной мысли… Не бойся, я в душ сходил, я чистый, Сэмми...  
Не то чтобы Сэму так уж не хочется, и тем более, противно. На самом деле – очень даже хочется. Это же Дин. И это его член. За то время, что они дрочат друг другу, Сэм преотлично изучил его – каждую складочку, каждую взбухающую пульсирующую вену. Сэму нравится ощущать, как он твердеет в ладони, касаться его, задавать ритм, дразнить, гладить, чувствовать - в такие моменты Дин обмякает и становится по-восковому податливым, а Сэм может делать так, как ему нравится, может брать инициативу на себя.  
Правда, рука - это рука, а вот рот… Где гарантия, что ртом у него получится лучше, чем рукой, и Дину понравится? Страшно все сделать не так. А если совсем получится хреново, Дин получит отличный повод для стеба и издевок над младшим на всю оставшуюся жизнь…   
На самом деле, наверное, проще сделать вид, что гадко, чем опозориться, и Сэм театрально кривится, категорично заявляя:   
\- Нет!   
\- Отлично! – Дин яростно жмет на пульте кнопку "стоп" – впрочем, там все равно уже все почти закончилось, отодвигает от себя Сэма, и встает. – Включи себе "Дисней", - бросает он напоследок, направляясь в ванную.   
Через мгновение дверь хлопает так, что Сэма подкидывает на диване, а фанерные мотельные стены, кажется, сотрясаются, готовые сложиться, как карточный домик. 

 

***

 

Утром Дин просыпается не от яркого солнца, желтой краской затекающего в комнату сквозь неплотно сомкнутые жалюзи, а от странного копошения в ногах.   
И тут же подскакивает на кровати. Одеяло тоже дергается.  
\- А-а, не зашиби меня, - капризно отвечает одеяло голосом Сэма.   
И из-под складок ткани торопливо показывается взъерошенная голова.  
\- Твою ж мать, Сэм, так и в бубен можно схлопотать, - падая обратно на подушку, говорит Дин, сонно трет кулаком глаза, и смотрит на часы. – Семь утра. Какого хрена?   
Сэм, как ручной зверек, будто извиняясь, кладет ему голову на живот, трется щекой.   
\- Если позже - я не успею по делам.   
\- Чего? – не понимает Дин, и с хрустом тянется.  
Сэм оттягивает вниз резинку диновых боксеров, рассматривает показавшуюся головку, и говорит:  
\- У тебя тут кое-какая проблема, мне кажется...  
\- Ага, оборжешься, - недовольно отзывается Дин, и тянет руку вниз.  
Но Сэм шлепает его по пальцам. От такой бесцеремонности глаза у Дина становятся еще круглее и лезут на лоб. Сэм не обращает на это внимание и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Можно я… ртом?  
Дин молчит, будто разом забывает все слова, но в ответ лишь пошире раскидывает ноги, допуская. Сэм деловито откидывает с глаз челку – чтоб не мешала, и спускается куда-то совсем вниз, проводит губами по внутренней части бедра, осторожно, пробуя, оставляя влажные следы, потом останавливается и ждет. Ждет от Дина либо тычка, либо колкого замечания, но получает лишь глухой стон, а это значит только одно - «можно».  
\- Только обещай не ржать, ладно? – брови у Сэма складываются жалостливо, домиком. – И не комментировать.   
\- Я что, такой урод?  
Сэм ведет плечом, похихикивая.  
\- Ладно, не буду, - со всей серьезностью отвечает ему Дин.  
А еще он сдерживает свое вчерашнее обещание и закрывает глаза...   
Это хорошо.   
Сэм вдыхает поглубже, и думает, что зря он прошлым вечером смотрел принесенное Дином кино в пол глаза – дополнительная информация еще никому никогда не мешала. Ну, сам виноват. Значит, придется довериться интуиции.  
Сэм путается ногами в одеяле, спихивает его на пол – чтоб не мешало, склоняется над диновыми бедрами и поудобнее перехватывает член, примеряясь.   
Как это вообще делается-то?  
То есть, как это делается, Сэм примерно знает и представляет, но одно дело прокручивать мысли и действия в голове, а другое - сделать вот прям сейчас самому.   
Рука жесткая и сильная, а рот мягкий и мокрый, правда, больно, наверное, если зубами неосторожно зацепишь…   
Первый мазок языком получается каким-то очень неуклюжим – Сэм загребает вдоль так, будто перед ним фруктовый "Попсикл" на палочке. Большим пальцем размазывает по вершине головки влажное, и снова жадно лижет. Член прямо на языке ощутимо вздрагивает. Черт, черт, черт!   
Губами привычная твердость и жар ощущаются как-то по-новому. И вкус - его скорее нет, чем он есть, он совсем слабый, едва ощутимый, но Сэм узнает в нем Дина…   
По большей части он просто трогает губами член, с нажимом ведет языком сверху вниз и наоборот, тыкает головкой за щеку или в небо, но Дина выгибает так, что он упирается в матрас только пятками и головой. И Сэму хочется думать, что он все делает верно.  
Застенчивая неловкость разливается внезапным жаром и тает, плавится огнем. Сэм торопится успеть, берется за дело с присущей ему старательностью, сжимает губы, пытается натянуться ртом на член целиком – получается не особо удачно: жидкая слюна течет по подбородку, воздуха не хватает, скулы больно сводит, а горло судорожно сжимается, когда головка уходит слишком глубоко.   
Когда бедра Дина вдруг нетерпеливо взлетают вверх, Сэм сбивается и с непривычки давится, правда, все равно силится продолжить с каким-то только ему свойственным неуемным упрямством.   
Дин едва успевает в последнее мгновение схватить Сэма за волосы и снять с члена, дабы не спустить ему прямо в горло.   
Сэм разочарованно кривит рот и вытирает мокрый подбородок о динов бок.   
\- Иди сюда, - невнятно зовет его Дин.   
И Сэм, приподнимаясь, спешно проходится губами по мутной липкой дорожке у того на животе. А когда заваливается рядом с Дином - облизывает измазанные губы, старательно обводя их языком.  
\- О, черт, - стонет Дин, обнимая Сэма поперек талии. - И ты хочешь, чтобы я отпустил тебя после этого всего?   
\- Да, - каким-то не своим голосом отвечает Сэм, пробуя выбраться из цепкой хватки, но слишком вяло, с неохотой.  
\- Ты себя в зеркало видел? У тебя губы распухшие и голос сел. Да ты сейчас ходячий порно канал.  
И этот его тон, эти слова возбуждают посильнее самых неприличных разговоров или рта, или пальцев. Хотя, чего греха таить, Сэм не отказался бы от всего вместе или каждого по отдельности, при условии, что все оно Дина.  
Губы у Сэма, и правда, страшно тянет и жжет, будто присыпали перцем. К тому же, очень хочется кончить и самому тоже. А Дин как раз, словно угадывая мысли, сует между ними двумя руку, гладит по сделавшемуся болезненно каменным стояку.   
И Сэм думает преступно стыдное – дела, наверное, в самом деле, стоит пропустить, потому что думать сейчас он не в состоянии совершенно.


End file.
